


Au Revoir, Tomate [Nathanette]

by orphan_account



Series: Cold Hearts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, i dont ship em but i do, ldr au, long distance relationship AU, nathanette breakup au, no sins in this one too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our raven-haired heroine says goodbye to a tomato. Her tomato. Or someone that used to be hers.</p><p>If only he didn't mind the distance. Or was the distance really the problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Revoir, Tomate [Nathanette]

**

[Mari's POV]

I took a deep breath before I started to write about what I really felt. Why am I writing all this, you ask? It's because it's something that I think is worthy to make a story out of.

You may think that I am weird, but it doesn't stop me from writing. This may not reach him nor he will read it, but I will still write this.

What else can I do? I may still love him but I stop myself from missing him too much and start bawling my eyes out.

** few moments later **

I force a smile out as I read what I wrote.

_It's been a few months since I broke up with you. I still don't understand why we had to break up and part ways. Even though I loved you so much. So much that I won't be satisfied with just texting or calling. I want to be with you. I want to see you. I want to be there for you. I want to hear your voice calling my name. I wanted our relationship to last longer._

_In everything I do, I always remember you. I suddenly remember myself getting angry at you at such childish reasons. I regret it all. I shouldn't have been angry at you. I shouldn't have let my pride win. I shouldn't have been like a childish person._

_I remember all the times we spent together and I can't help but cry. I remember how we met and how we started as friends. I miss them all. The memories, our friends, everything. But most of all, I miss you. I miss you too much._

_The thought of not being able to talk to you is just too much for me. I've been keeping my feelings from showing too much. Whenever I think that I won't be able to talk to you, I realize how powerless and useless I am. I'm sorry but I still love you._

_You made me fall for you. You told me that you'll catch me. You did, but you still grew tired of me. I must've been a boring person. You even told me that you'd marry me one day. Lies..._

_I tried hating you. Trust me, I did. I don't know why but everytime I try to hate you, I'll just miss you more instead. I really want to forget about everything and move on, but no. Moving on isn't an easy task._

_You told me that you wouldn't hurt me. But you did. I shouldn't have trusted you. I should have listened to Alya. Food is love, food is life._

_You didn't even keep your promise. Promises are made to be broken anyway. Seems like I can't trust guys now. The trust I've built for all of the guys I know is slowly crumbling down, including a certain cat._

_I spend each of my nights thinking about how you've been. There was not a single day that I didn't want to talk to you. I may have seemed happy when we broke up but inside, I was slowly dying. My already broken heart was slowly being destroyed again._

_But everything that happened can't be helped. Since we only had a long-distance relationship, I don't know what you're doing or how things are going for you. I didn't really mind the distance, but you said it was too much. Distance is just a number, right? So why mind it...?_

_I laughed hard at what I wrote. "In the end, he became like one of those guys who'd come and tell you they love you but leave you crying later on."_

_I stopped laughing as I remember the promise you made. "Load of cat litter."_

_I glanced at it again and imagined what it would have been like if we lasted longer and started 2016 together, even if we're far from each other. "Must be nice..."_

_I force out a smile once again then stood up from where I was sitting. Slowly walking away from my book and pen, I thought, "Thank you for the memories. This will become a part of me, even if they weren't the best ones I made. I don't know how long it'd take to move on, but I'll make sure to smile as I walk away from all this."_

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title literally means "Goodbye, Tomato".
> 
> I'm not being mean to nathanette fans, i swear :[ I ship them too! but ladynoir is too strong xD
> 
> for those readers that got confused, dont worry, I am too.
> 
> let's just say that Nathanael realizes his feelings for Rose/Juleka :3


End file.
